Fates Allign
by codymartin2
Summary: A complete reboot of Dusk and Winx journeys together but way different. Aisha X Dusk Blaze. Rated T for language, gore and sensual moments


**Well this is it. This is the rewrite. Takes place after 4 episode 24 of Winx Club and right before the events of the Avengers. Tir Nan Og is on earth. When the Winx free the earth fairies is an island that appears in Northern France. The prologue fight takes place sometime right after the Winx get their Believix.**

"_If you spend your time hoping someone will suffer the consequences for what they did to your heart, then you're allowing them to hurt you a second time in your mind." _

― Shannon L. Alder

_**Four Months Ago. Gardenia, California 12:13 am Dusk Blaze POV**_

Dusk Blaze and the wizards were facing each other in a dark alley at night. What the wizards didn't know that Dusk put up hidden cameras around the dark alley to watch him. Dusk usually kept that with him so he can analyze his battles. He was warrior and was always striving to get stronger.

"You there give us the stones of power and we'll let you go without harming you." Demanded Orgon, The leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"What are you even talking about? I'm confused. Can you please explain that to me?" Dusk asked.

"Didn't Orgon make it clear? Give up the stones and we won't hurt you." Duman, the Wizard who can shapeshift into anything, explained with a hint of clear irritation in his voice.

"Guys if your angry over something let's not settle this in dark alley and let's go get a drink. I'll pay." Dusk replied.

"No, we don't want a drink, we want your powers." Anagan demanded, he can move at superhuman speed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't give that to you. But I can offer you a drink. I swear to god I'll pay for it. I know a place where they sell great champagne." Dusk said. He looked relaxed on the outside, but on the inside his muscles where tensing. Dusk knew that guys the confront people in dark alleyway were usually spelled out the word trouble.

The Wizards shared scowls on their faces. If the guy ahead of them won't get them what they wanted then they would take it from him by force.

"If you dare cross the Wizards of the Black Circle then you'll pay with your life." Orgon said with a growl in his voice. He started to charge a ball of magic in his hand. '_Uh Oh'_ Dusk said in thought he has readied himself for what will be a night he'll remember for a long time.

Orgon threw the ball of magic at high speeds. Dusk dodged and countered with a beam of electricity only to be absorbed by Orgon. "That's useless, with every magic strike I get even stronger." He explained. He fired another ball of magic at Dusk. Dusk reached into his pocket and grabbed Firebreaker. A sword indulged with magical fire energy. He used it to cut the ball of magic in half. One half hitting a building on one side and another hitting another side. Dusk put the sword back in his Pocket Dimension. Anagan charged at him at high speed, "Try to keep up with this." Anagan stated as he kept running towards Dusk. Dusk just smirked and teleported out of the way. Anagan stopped himself and looked around confusingly, "Where did you go?!" He demanded.

"Right behind you." Dusk simply replied as appeared behind Anagan. Before Anagan could respond Dusk threw a dragon kick at his back causing him gasp in pain and fall forwards. He immediately got back up. Gantlos clapped his hands together and created a powerful shockwave from behind Dusk. Dusk was completely unaware of the attack and got hit, sending him to the ground. Dusk rolled back up. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Duman in his bear form was charging at him. Duman threw a punch at Dusk, but he caught the punch, much to the Wizard's surprise Duman reverted back to his normal form. "This isn't pos-ahhhhh!" Duman tried to say 'this isn't possible' but Dusk light him up with electricity. Dusk let go of Duman and threw a punch at his head, knocking him down.

"That will teach you furry. Damn you Deviant Art!" Dusk cursed at that website that gave him nightmares.

Anagan recovered from his kick that Dusk gave him and charged at him from behind. Dusk heard this and just before Anagan could land his punch on Dusk. He backflipped over his head completely shocking Anagan out of his mind and then Dusk shouted, "Fire Punch!" as his left fist lit up in fire and he threw the fiery punch at Anagan hitting him squarely in the gut causing him the fly backwards. Before Anagan could come close to stopping himself, Dusk shouted another move, "Psychic!" as his left hand reached out and glowed violet. Anagan glowed in that same color. Anagan struggled to get out of the violet prison Dusk given him but even the mighty speedster of the Wizards of the Black Circle couldn't get out this one. With a swift move of his left hand he moved it sharply to the left. He was violently thrown into the building in the same direction.

Gantlos was having enough of this. He opened the earth and swallowed Dusk in one move. That caught Dusk by total surprise. The wizards rejoin each other and laugh evilly, believing that they have won what has been a brutal battle for them.

Dusk wasn't finished yet. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He yelled out loud as a dark blue light shot into the sky at the top at light pillar a holographic picture of Lunala appeared bellowing out it's significant cry which could be heard throughout Gardenia. He rose as his appearance start to change, he dawned a crown with moon symbol on it, he gains a belt with the same symbol as the crown, and he dawns Lunala's wings. The Wizards couldn't believe what they were seeing, they thought they won. How was this possible?

**Play Ultra Necrozma Battle Theme**

Dusk landed on the ground as a dark blue aura surrounded him. He glared at the Wizards, "Wow that was a low blow." He said. The Wizards simply growled at him.

"Enough of this! I will destroy you!" Orgon shouted as he fired a blast of magic at Dusk. Dusk simply reached out his left hand absorbed the attack. He smirked and mimicked Orgon voice saying, "That's useless, with each magical attack I get stronger." He then teleported, the Wizards had a hard time figuring out where he was. Dusk reappeared behind Orgon and shouted, "Thunder Punch!" as his left fist crackled in electricity and he threw a punch at Orgon. He didn't see the attack coming as the punch hit squarely on the back causing him to scream in pain with the electricity shocking him. He was sent flying. Dusk immediately chased after him at high speeds. Before Orgon could even recover, Dusk was on top of him. He put his hands together and swung down at Orgon, hitting him on his head causing him to shriek in even more pain and fast fell towards the ground at high speeds. When Orgon hit the ground, it created a crater. He groaned and got up clutching his right arm. Dusk landed back on the ground.

Gantlos threw another shockwave at Dusk. This time Dusk was able to react and shouted, "Protect!" as a pink forcefield appeared around him. The shockwave push Dusk back a few inches but he was fine. He shouted another move, "Moongiest Beam!" as he rose up into the air and charged blue energy. He fired the energy beam at Gantlos. He tried to counter it with another shockwave but it was overpowered by Moongiest Beam. Gantlos gave out the screech in pain. The pain was so much that it knocked him out cold.

Orgon looked on bewildered. He never seen someone this strong before. He starting to feel these new emotions, fear and helplessness. These emotions were new to him, as leader of the four wizards, he was supposed to be unbeatable, untouchable and fearless. Now he and his wizard comrades are getting pushed around by the stronger and more experienced Dusk.

Anagan charged at Dusk at his significant speed again and throws a punch at Dusk. This fails miserably as Dusk caught the punch with his right hand. Anagan was completely blown away. Up until now, no one was able to keep up with him, now this new guy just caught his signature speed punch with ease. Dusk's left fist crackled with electricity again, he used Thunder Punch again, hitting Anagan squarely in the chest, shocking him. Dusk then took both hands and grabbed Anagan right arm and swung him around throwing him at Duman.

Duman caught the still conscious Anagan who's cloths have been badly burned. Duman turned into a panther and charged towards Dusk. Dusk shouted another move, "Vine Whip!" as vines surrounded Duman and entangled him. Duman was familiar with this due to he and his comrades battles with Flora, member of the Winx. But this was different, these vines were much more powerful and nearly impossible to escape. Duman struggled to get free, but the sheer strength of these vines Dusk summoned where too powerful for even his might.

Once Duman was stopped and rendered useless. Dusk shouts another move, "Dragon Rush!" as an aura of a prismatic colored dragon roaring enveloped his body, lighting himself in the same prismatic color aura and _rushing _at Duman. Duman only looked in fear is Dusk's attack landed. The attack created an explosion and Duman was now unconscious.

**Stop Ultra Necrozma Theme**

"Two down, two to go." Dusk said simply.

"Orgon! We can't beat him, he's too strong. We got to retreat." Anagan said being barely conscious.

Orgon had no choice. Before this duel they had fully believed that they could obtain the Stones of Power from Dusk. But the way Dusk fought and how skilled and ridiculously overpowered he was. Orgon and the once mighty Wizards of the Black Circle were simply thrown around like a bunch rag dolls in the middle rough play with three-year-old girls.

Orgon frustrated, teleports back to the group and glares at Dusk, "This isn't over, The Wizards of the Black Circle will obtain the power we rightfully deserve and you will bow down before us." Orgon claims.

"Are you sure you don't want that drink?" Dusk offered.

Orgon growled and muttered something about not taking that drink he offered them. Using his and Anagan remaining power, he and his unconscious comrades teleported out of the dark alley.

"Well that was weird. Time to go find the mysterious group of fairies that call themselves Winx Club." Dusk said to himself. He deactivated the cameras and walked home

_**Present Day. Gardenia, California. 8:20 am. Dusk Blaze POV**_

Dusk woke up from a peaceful sleep he had last night. Four months since the mysterious incident with those group of Wizards and five months pass since these mysterious fairies who call themselves the Winx appeared. Dusk was currently searching for the Winx but he had no success. Dusk was getting highly frustrated with himself. He could not find them anywhere. Every time the group of fairies emerged. Dusk would be their but when he tried to find them so he can talk to them in private they simply disappeared without a trace.

Dusk got up and put on his cloths. Today he was going to be flying halfway across the world to a mysterious island that has recently appeared in Northern France. People speculate that the island is called Tir Nan Og or the long-lost island of the earth fairies. Dusk was told by S.H.E.I.D to go investigate what's going on. He exited his house and blasted off towards the mysterious island at speeds faster than sound.

_**Tir Nan Og Castle. 7:30 pm. Aisha POV**_

Aisha walked through the halls of the castle. She recently lost the love of her life, Nabu a few days ago. She has abandoned the Winx and swore revenge on the Wizards who killed him, especially Orgon who wasted the last Gift of Destiny on a flower right in front of her, sealing Nabu's fate. The distraught Morphix Fairy made her way through the castle and outside where she takes a stroll in a nearby forest on the island.

Walking in the woods helped the heartbroken fairy think. Why couldn't she save Nabu, if only she knew Orgon would stop her from trying to revive him, what she could have done differently. Aisha was usually happy fairy, but how could she keep a happy attitude if her only thing that made her truly happy was taken away from her? Nabu told her to stay happy and never to cry for him. '_Aisha these eyes, mustn't cry.' _Those dying words of his constantly haunt her mind. Yeah not crying after that is like finding a needle in a haystack…. almost impossible. The fairy continued on towards to woods.

_**7:49 pm. The Island of Tir Nan Og. (Castle is invisible by the way. Protection issues).**_

Dusk landed on a beach, he used his aura sense to see if there was a presence in the area, to his surprise there wasn't. For an Island rumored to have fairies on it, there seems to not be a trace of intelligent life. Dusk pushed onwards through into a forest. He was completely tired for the near twelve-hour journey it taken him to get here. He needed to start a fire and set a temporary camp for the night. Dusk planned on searching for the fairies tomorrow. He wasn't going to hurt them or anything, he just wanted answers to what is happening with the world. Assuming they can speak that is. He found a spot where he be sheltered from any potential rain. There was big rock that he can lay his back on.

Gathering twigs and branches that has fallen off trees, Dusk put them together and said in a low tone of voice, "Ember." As an ember came out of the hand fell onto group wood igniting a fire that would last into the night.

_**8:07 pm Aisha POV, second paragraph Dusk and Aisha POV**_

Aisha continued walking down the woods when she noticed smoke coming from the northeast. "Is that smoke. Someone could be here. I better go check it out. Magic Winx: Believix!" She shouted as transformed into her Believix form to go deal with the possible intruder. She flew towards the smoke. What she finds at the source confused and shocked her beyond belief. It was a boy who seems to be around her age, and in her eyes about the cutest boy she's seen besides Nabu, just sitting there in front of the fire, leaned back against a boulder with his left knee raised. She approached with caution, not knowing if he was friendly or hostile, she shouts, "Hey you! What's your name and what are you doing here?!"

Dusk looked up to see the fairy glaring down at him, "Oh hey there, don't be afraid. I just came here to find the fairies that supposedly reside here and ask some questions. I don't mean you or any of your fellow fairies any harm." Dusk said with the most honest smile he can give her. Aisha looked at him and his face closely, his face spelled good vibes and looked honest about what he was saying. Aisha landed next to rock still completely uneasy about the stranger. Well he just turned up out of nowhere. Awkward silence fell in-between each other. Something about this fairy looked familiar. Dusk, trying to break the ice asked her this question, "Hey are you a member of the Winx perhaps? You look exactly like one of them in the news."

Aisha was struck with a mental blow, she recently abandoned the Winx in pursuit of avenging her diseased lover she simply responded in what sounded like a depressing tone almost heartbroken to Dusk, "Yeah I used to be. I'm Aisha, fairy of waves."

Dusk introduced himself and asked another question "Well it is nice to meet you Aisha my name is Dusk Blaze. You mentioned you used to be a Winx. What happened between you and them? Why did you leave? You seemed perfectly happy in the news." Aisha was taken about by the boldness of this newcomer catching on to her like a leach attached to fish. She looked away ashamed, those bad memories of Nabu last words and later abandoning her friends resurfaced to near critical levels. She was on the verge of simply breaking down and sobbing. More silence followed.

Dusk read her aura. Aura was good for locating people in low visibility and reading people's feelings. Her aura simply read heartbreak and anger. Based on those two emotions alone someone must have killed someone close to her. Wanting to know more Dusks says this to Aisha, "Aisha not many people know this but I can read other people's aura which let me detect people's feeling…it's one of the many powers of mine gifted since birth. Your aura reads heartbreak and anger. Did you lose a loved one perhaps?"

That sent Aisha over the edge, she started breaking down and sobbing, "Yes, I did, his name was Nabu, he was my fiancé. We were going to get married but he died protecting me and my friends from the Wizards of the Black Circle. They set up a trap to finish Morgana, The fairy of justice. Nabu casted a powerful spell to save everyone. I tried to save him using the last gift of destiny, but Orgon, the Wizards of the Black Circle leader, stole it and used it on a flower. That was the only thing that could save Nabu's life and Orgon wasted it. They'll pay for what they've done." As she let everything spill out.

Dusk processed everything on what Aisha willingly spilled to him. In fact, he felt Aisha pain, because when he was only twelve a terrorist group called The Black Cathedral broke into his parents' home and killed his mother and father right in front of him. His dad was a warrior just like him, he taught everything including how to control his powers and taught him how to wield the Super Stones. Seven stones imbedded with powerful magic only a select few can master. He and his father were one of those select few. When he saw the Black Cathedral kill his parents, he swore revenge to, but he remembered his father words that stuck out him, '_Son remember this, revenge is your greatest enemy in time of when your loved ones are injured or killed. Do not let it consume you, because that is what the person your trying kill wants. If you think on fighting to stop them from doing to others what they did to you then you will think clearly in the heat of battle.' _Dusk immediately remembered those words and calmed down. He set out on a journey to defeat to leader of The Black Cathedral, Doom King. A being with powers similar to Dusk and wields the power of the darkness orb, a powerful artifact that rivals the Super Stones' power. In one final battle Dusk used up all of his and Super Stones power to destroy Doom King. Dusk not wanting to explain his entire origin story cupped Aisha cheek and made her turn to him Dusk speaks up.

"So, your lover died and you want to defeat the ones responsible?" Dusk asks to confirm her story.

"Yes, I do I will defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle." Aisha said with clarity in her voice.

"Well I'll tell you this simply, you can't beat them." Dusk said. Aisha just grew with rage.

"**WHAT?!**" She asked in clear outraged voice.

"Not alone definitely not." Dusk said in calm tone of voice. Aisha just wanted to leave him now.

"Well then if you think I can't beat them then I'll go defeat them and prove you wrong." Aisha said before leaving.

"Well before you leave let me tell you this. I feel your pain." Dusk said, Aisha turned around.

"What do you mean you feel my pain?" Aisha asked in confusion.

"Because I been through what you're going through. You may think you're the alone in all this, that you lost your lover and the world is crashing down around you. Well there are many people in this planet that have their loved ones killed to, so believe me when I say you're not the only one." Aisha listened to Dusk.

"You see, when I was young my Father and Mother were murdered right in front of me by group called The Black Cathedral. Of I course I wanted to avenge my parents and kill the man responsible. But then I remembered a valuable lesson from my Father. That having a sense of vengeance is okay, but don't let it gain the better of you. That will only lead to poor decision and can land someone in danger. I've seen people get killed because of their thirst for revenge. You have to remember what you're fighting for, it not to avenge someone, it is about stopping them from doing it to others. If you're not careful Aisha, the Wizards of Black Circle will have an easy time finishing you off. This is exactly what they want Aisha. To be separated from your fairy friends, and have the ones capable of defeating them separated and weaker. Trust when I say this that there is strength in numbers. You might want to reunite with your friends." Dusk explained to her. Aisha was in tears again.

"But how though? I snapped at them, I don't think their happy with me for the way I got angry with them." Aisha snipped thinking that she may not be a Winx again.

"If you were good friends like you said, then they'll forgive you. If you want, I'll go with you and help defeat the wizards for good." Dusk said.

"You are willing to help a total stranger you just met?" Aisha asked

Dusk put his hands on each of Aisha's shoulders and smiled, "Of course, I am a well-known hero in this world. A hero doesn't just save the world again and again, that's only part of it. A true hero helps individuals in their time of need and right now you really need my help. Whatever it takes Aisha I will help you defeat the Wizards of The Black Circle. That's a promise."

Aisha chocked on her tears. She has never met a man this caring and willing to help out since she met Nabu. Defeated by her emotions, she gave Dusk a hug crying into his left shoulder and spoke in a sob, "Oh thank you for helping me Dusk. I'm emotional wreck, then you come along, saying that you felt my pain and you were right. I've could have gotten myself killed because I made a reckless choice. Dusk I might me out of my personality when I say this, but I'm scared Dusk, I don't what to do."

"Everyone been there Aisha, I've been clueless on what to do, but we count on others for answers. For right now I will always be here for you Aisha when you need it." Dusk spoke in soft tone.

Aisha felt something new, like when she felt when she first met Nabu. Aisha quickly deducts that she has crush on Dusk. But how can this be though? She just moved on with Nabu and wasn't immediately going to search for guys. It was like her and Dusk's destiny to be soul mates, not Nabu. Of course, nobody will never replace Nabu, she loved Nabu with all her heart. The two ten parted from their hug.

Dusk completely forgot about finding a place to stay, he asked Aisha this, "Hey is there a place where I can sleep without worrying about bugs?" Dusk asked Aisha.

"There's Tir Nan Og castle to the southeast where I currently stay. Just follow me." Aisha responded.

The pair made their way to Tir Nan Og Castle where Dusk will reside for the night.

**And that's a wrap for the first chapter. It looks like Dusk fights mysterious new enemies and within the few minutes of their first meeting Dusk and Aisha share a deep moment. I am putting more way more effort into this story. I want Dusk and Aisha relationship to develop rapidly. In this universe they were destined to be soul mates. By the way I will be completely transforming Aisha in-between the Avengers and beginning of season 5. Dusk will train Aisha on martial arts and close combat. Aisha will gain new powers like enhanced strength, speed and agility. Dusk will teach her to use her Morphix powers to her fullest potential since Morphix can take on the appearance of whatever Aisha desires. Dusk will give her a sword that Aisha will keep as well. The sword will bond with her and she can channel her Morphix power through the sword just like how Thor can channel his lighting power through Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. I have a name for this sword, Waveslicer. It can only be wielded by Aisha herself and no one else. And that's about it. One more thing PLEASE REIVEW. I want to know your guys opinions on this story and what you think. **


End file.
